


Stiles Curse

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Curses, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mates, Other, Pack Being idiots, Pack Feels, Transformation, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been gone for eight years. The pack having driven him off. A new stranger rolls into town and she knows the pack more than they know. Is she enemy or ally? And how do the pack know her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. I'm not going to add more, I wrote this one night and just hadn't posted it having saved it and forgot about it.

Stiles had been gone for over eight years, none of the pack had heard from him. A while yes they knew it was their own fault, at least they knew it now the guilt of the fact they had driven Stiles away still hate at them every day, it didn't stop them from missing him and wishing he would come home. No one had heard from Stiles not even the Sheriff who Stiles had a major falling out with before he left. But again it was every one's blame for Stiles leaving.

 

At the end of a country road on the other side of Beacon Hill the furthest part of the town away from the old (but no rebuilt) Hale House sat back in the wood up on a small hill a small cabin. It had been over ten years since someone had lived in the place but it had been kept up by the former owners even to this day despite their efforts to sell the place no one wanted it but now the for sale sign that had been there for so long was gone. Some one had bought the cabin and was moving in.

 

The first time any one saw the women, it was when she drove a moving truck into town. She had stopped at city hall to make sure all the papers were in order with the owners and everything was turned on. She was tall and thin, with dark brown hair and honey-amber eyes with pale skin dotted with moles. She barely spoke and smiled softly but the moment she was gone to head to her new home the town gossips started. Rumors started to fly immediately about her, some saying the tired, haunted look in her eyes was from loss. The former owners of the cabin, the wife was one of the town's largest gossips spoke how they got a call out of the blue about the cabin, that she paid for it sight unseen. An that she'd only said she was just trying to find her way home. The first time the couple met her, they noticed a huge bruise forming on her left cheek and several smaller ones on her arms but she smiled at them and said nothing when they gave her concerned looks. So the gossip also claimed she was on the run from an abusive ex, which seemed most likely.

 

The second time anyone saw her, she was out getting groceries and Scott bumped into her cart not really paying attention mopping about another fight between him and Allison.

 

“sorry, sorry,” Scott said with an embarrassed look.

 

“It's fine,” she had said in a soft strained voice.

 

“I'm Scott, Scott McCall.” Scott had introduced himself reaching out his hand for her to take. She'd just gave him a polite smile and pushed her cart past him ignoring his greeting. The smell of copper and woods after a rain surrounded her making Scott watch her as she walked away. The smell was familiar but Scott couldn't remember why. He ignored her rudeness at not returning his greeting but figured she was in a hurry.

 

The next one well ones to encounter her were Lydia, Allison and Erica. The girls had bonded over mutual male stupidity and shopping, which is what they were doing when they met her. She was holding a basket on arm and going through make up items. Lydia being her usually self couldn't resist commenting loudly on the woman's lack of fashion scenes in her every day clothes. The women didn't seem to hear her and so Erica had her own two cents in about how the woman's hair wasn't much better. Again they were ignored and Allison, who while had mellowed out had learned some of the other toys bad habits spoke up. “Must be why she's alone, I mean look at her, I've seen rats with more appeal.”

 

The woman again ignored them and finished her shopped however she stopped by them on her way out and spoke softly. “Just because you're insecure doesn’t mean you should bully others. Ms. Martian didn't you learn in high school just because you're beautiful and pretend you aren't smart doesn’t mean you aren't ugly on the inside. You are a pretty package with filth inside. Ms. Reyes I know you use to have health problems and then you got better, wearing enough makeup and painting yourself like a whore doesn’t change the fact you made yourself look beautiful while making your personality so ugly people who actually knew you forgot why they cared about you at all.” The two woman stood their stunned and Allison opened her mouth to defend her friends when the woman turned a cold look on her. “You Ms. Argent, are the worst of the three of you. I'm alone because I chose to be. I find that whoring myself out just to go against my families wishes, claiming to follow the code and yet not, you are not better then your grandfather and your aunt.”

 

She left all three girls stunned and stared with open mouths. Lydia was the first to recover and said. “She knows.” Again the smell of copper and the woods after a rain followed the woman and filled Erica's scenes making her and the other two feel like they knew something about this woman but couldn't remember why.

 

Boyd ran into her next, he hadn't expected to run into her at all. Derek hadn't been happy when the girls reveled that they were sure she knew about werewolves and knew about them. He planned on talking to her and told the pack to stay away from her til they knew what she wanted. He had been out late at night just getting off shift from work and had stopped to pick up some snacks on his way back to the house (Isaac and Scott always ate his if he didn't hide them). She was in the little gas station just picking up also what appeared to late night snacks. She smiled at him but didn't say anything just handed him the last bag of his favorite snack mix and walked past. He didn't know how she knew and he didn't ask just watched her leave.

 

“It's paid for.” the cashier said when Boyd went to pay for his snacks and drink making the other startle a moment.

 

“What?”

 

“Gem paid for it.” the cashier replied.

 

“You mean that women but she, why?” Boyd replied confused.

 

“Gem just said even though you never talked everything you said in your silence was heard.” the cashier replied. “An that she's sorry you had to go through so much without someone who understood and heard it.”  
  
Boyd stay quiet unsure how to reply just took his items and went home, the after smell of copper and the woods after rain clinging to the items.

 

Peter perked up from the couch at the scent more then curious as to why another of the pack had encountered her and yet when asked about it Boyd said nothing just ate his snack quietly.

 

Isaac met her the same night Boyd did however it was much later. Isaac still worked at the cemetery despite everything that had happened before. He had been digging a fresh plot when the smell of copper, woods after fresh ran and the salt of tears filled his nose. Stopping what he was doing he saw her standing in front of a grave, where she was laying a bouquet of fresh blood lilies in front of it.

 

“You know its not polite to stare.” came her soft voice to Isaac ears.

 

Isaac didn't say anything just watched her, something was off about her, beside the feeling of having met her before something didn't feel right. He waited til she left to look and see whose stone she had visited. Something in his brain tried to click but he couldn't figure out what it was. He walked away trying to remember why the name Marion Stilinski wasn't fully ringing a bell.

 

 

Peter went ahead to the small cabin, it looked idealistic and peaceful but what was planted near the gate was not friendly to him or any werewolf.

 

“What do you want?” she asked standing on her porch looking out at Peter.

 

“Answers.” Peter replied eying the wolfsbane flowers.

 

“I'm not a hunter and I want no harm to the pack.” she said crossing her arms and glaring at Peter.

 

“Now why should I take your word for that, since you do have.”

 

She cut him off with a sharp bark of a laugh.

 

“They're are other creatures of the supernatural word besides wolfs who do not do well with wolves bane and it is there to make sure no rouge wolf, or one of you decide to cause me harm.” she said firmly. “I learned years ago how unfriendly even the ones you care for can me. You say no harm but then you're no better then the ones you say you fight against. You, Peter Hale, are a liar and a killer. You got your revenge and then died. You were given a second life that you tried to waste and are still wasting. Get your undead head out of your ass and stop harnessing me and go talk to Chris, if you two had settled your differences years ago instead of being pig headed, Kate would never have gotten near Derek. Now stop wasting time and fix what you and he broke. Maybe you and Derek will finally forgive yourselfs.”

 

With that said she turned and went back inside leaving a gaping shocked Peter Hale staring at her retreat.

 

“defiantly sassy.” Peter chuckled after a moment.

 

“You better believe it mister.” she called back making Peter laugh. He liked this woman.

 

The first time both Sheriff Stilinski and Derek (who was now Deputy Hale) met her it was on a call about a man who showed up when she was out. He had grabbed her shoved into things shouted threats and made her look more then terrified before one of the employee ran the man off. When they arrived on the scene she had an ice bag pressed against her cheek which was starting to bruise. It seems the rumors about an abusive ex were true.

 

“Marion?” The Sheriff said stopping in his tacks.

 

“That's not my name.” the woman said looking up and giving the sheriff a less then happy look. The employee had insisted on calling the cops despite her protest and wouldn't let her leave til they had arrived.

 

“I'm sorry its just you look like...I'm sorry.” The sheriff said a bit embarrassed.

 

“What the hell do you need so I can go Sheriff?” she spat the word Sheriff like it was foul thing in her mouth.

 

The Sheriff who was still trying to talk stopped when Derek put his hand on his shoulder and spoke.

 

“Ma'am the man who attacked you,”  
  
“That wasn't an attack that was making me aware he found me.” she spoke icily. “An before you just listen to rumors and get shit mixed. Yes he is my ex, no that isn't why I moved here. I doubt there is a damn thing you can do to make him leave.”  
  
The sheriff finally got his voice. “Ms. I'm sure we can”

 

“I don't want help from some drunk.” she spat making the Sheriff stiffen. “You can do what makes you feel better take a report or what ever but I don't want you near me. You've ruined enough lives with your ideas and lack of control when it comes to having your way. You've got no one, a wife whose death you've never let go and you no longer have a child cause you let your temper and drinking control you.”

 

By the time she was done speaking the sheriff stared at her open mouth and slack jawed as were many of the people around them. No one had ever called the sheriff out on what had happened. For what had driven away.....

 

“I'll take the report sheriff you go home.” Derek said pushing the man lightly towards his car. The sheriff didn't bother to resist just moved slowly then quickly wanting to get away from the eyes watching him and the quilt swimming in his gut. Once the Sheriff was gone Derek turned to the woman, quite aware she knew of the supernatural.

 

“He's a werewolf. Not an omega, a beta but very close to becoming an omega.” she said firmly and stiffly. “His pack promised he would leave me alone but since he's here that means they aren't aware he left.”

 

Derek nodded but then added. “You didn't think to tell me first knowing”

 

“I'm not a wolf, I'm not part of anyone's pack and the one I thought I belonged to proved me wrong. I don't have to tell you a damn thing. Be happy I'm telling you now.” she spat, digging something out of her bag she pulled out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down a name a number. “This is his alpha and her number. Talk to her, she'll either come deal with him herself or tell you want to do.”

 

With that done she turned and walked away. An Derek found himself with a lungful of the scent of copper and the woods after rain. An suddenly it hit him. He knew that scent, it had been a long time but he knew that smell. An it didn't belong to her so why was it following her.

 

 

It was the night of the full moon that everyone ended up seeing her together for the first time and learned the truth. The pack her ex belonged to came down quickly. It seems she wasn't the first one he stalked just the only one he willingly left pack territory to track down. The alpha of the other back didn't bother with formatilites just ask to be taken to her home. She stood in the gate way of her home waiting for them as if she knew they were going to arrive. Dressed in a pair of jeans, a black sleeveless shirt and a red hoodie she stepped past her barrier and the first howl was heard from the other.

 

“Run,” the other alpha said. “It's the only way.”

 

The others never got a chance to ask what was going on before she had taken off into the woods. The now omega wolf could be heard and they knew he was chasing her. The pack and the other pack ran after her. The omega had tried to corner at a little lake, a rock ledge over hung the cool pool of water and was used for diving off of during the summer.

 

“We could be perfect together, just let me try!” the omega begged

 

“You cursed me! This isn't a gift, you never asked you just....aahh.” she screamed in pain dropping to her knees.

 

“Damn it the its midnight.” the other alpha spoke looking up at the full moon.

 

“What happens at midnight?” Scott asks as she screams her body starting to contort and shift.

 

“For one hour starting at midnight at every full and new moon, she is herself and the curse on her keeping her trapped in that body is not in effect. He if claims in her true form, the curse will be broken but she'll be bound to him for the rest of her life.” one of the older wolfs spoke. “She left because he placed that curse on her to try and force to bond with him just like he plans to do tonight.”

 

“We can't let that happen.” Scott said.

 

“An why not?” Erica replied still irked at the verbal lashing they'd gotten from her.

 

“Would you want us to do that to you?” Scott replied. “If we leave her like that, we're being no better to her then we were to him.” he added softer making all protest leave Erica. Another scream got their attention this one more familiar as her form shift but instead of a creature she was human but she was no longer a she, she was a he and he was

 

“Stiles?!” Isaac gasp as the others stared wide eyes as Stiles stood up the clothing hanging a bit tighter on his frame then before. His broader frame stretching it out.

 

“Oh gods,” Lydia muttered out so much making scenes now. How she had known intament details about their lives. How she was able to rip them apart, in ironically the same way they had done to him.

 

Stiles took a step back getting close to the edge, the omega whined but didn't move forward. Derek himself was seeing red at the sight of the other. Stiles was his. He had always been his in his mind and he ruined it but now that he was back he and the pack would try they had to.

 

“Derek stay where the hell you are.” Stiles voice said firmly making the alpha wolf whine but he listened. He screwed up not listening to his mate before and now he was going to listen.

 

Derek had known about Stiles being his mate but he kept pushing the other away convinced he was allowed to be happy, it was too late when he realized he'd pushed to far. He tried to tell Stiles, tried to be sorry but the other refused to listen and the next day was when he was gone and not seen again til now.

 

The omega howled and tried to dive forward but Stiles turned an dove off the rock and into the water. The omega didn't dive in unsure about the water and since Stiles didn't resurface quickly he feared the worse. Derek also started to panic as Stiles didn't surface. The distraction gave the Alpha and her pack long enough time to get a hold of the wolf who was starting to scream as Stiles still hadn't surfaced.

 

“DEREK DON'T JUST STAND THERE!” Scott finally shrieked knowing the Alpha had to be the one

 

Derek snapped out of it and ran forward but stopped at the edge as the water rippled and Stiles finally surfaced gasping for breath. He swam his self to the opposite from the pack panting lightly. One of the younger women from the other pack moved over to Stiles wrapping her jacket around his shoulders. He thanked her and let her help him to his feet. He didn't look at the pack as he walked away from the pond back towards his cabin.

 

“Go on..he's waiting.” The Alpha of the other pack said. “He won't have long before the spell turns him back and believe me the female is much worse then the male. “

 

Derek nodded his head and took off after Stiles. He barely managed to catch up to him as Stiles was about to cross the barrier into the cabin.

 

“Stiles.” Derek said making the other stop and turn to look at Derek. “It is you..gods..Stiles..I..you..gods I can't believe it's you.” he managed to stutter out taking a step closer to his mate only to have Stiles step back behind the barrier. The wolf whimpered as it registered that as a sign that Stiles didn't trust him.

 

“Say it Derek. Say what you want..but it's not going to change what happened..you and the pack have got a long way to go before I even will be willing to talk to you without being angry.” Stiles finally spoke.

 

“I know..I know we screwed up..but..we won't to try..please.” Derek said his softly making Stiles sigh.

 

“Derek..fine.” Stiles said with a sigh. “Every full and new moon I'm male again..I do believe the other alpha informed you that I'm..well more honest as a female..I don't know why..but I am. It's strangely freeing..so I swear it won't be easy. I refuse to let you get away with anything. Now you are going to go back to the pack and leave me alone for the night..tomorrow is a new day..”

 


End file.
